


Demotions and Promotions

by kelseycurtis



Series: KyloxCora KOR AU [2]
Category: Star Wars - All Media Types, Star Wars Sequel Trilogy
Genre: Choking, Come Swallowing, Comeplay, Desk Sex, Dominant Kylo Ren, Explicit Language, Explicit Sexual Content, F/M, Female Ejaculation, Forced Orgasm, Inappropriate Use of the Force, KOR AU, Oral Sex, Rough Sex, Sex, Smut, Supreme Leader Kylo Ren, Vaginal Sex, Voyeurism
Language: English
Status: In-Progress
Published: 2021-03-07
Updated: 2021-03-07
Packaged: 2021-03-13 21:29:18
Rating: Explicit
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 1,863
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/29907357
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/kelseycurtis/pseuds/kelseycurtis
Summary: Supreme Leader Kylo Ren wants to demote General Hux but gets bored waiting around in his office so finds a great way to pass the time with his favourite knight. But who knew General Hux had a voyeurism kink? Maybe Kylo will look into that later.
Relationships: Armitage Hux/Kylo Ren/Original Female Character(s), Kylo Ren/Original Female Character(s)
Series: KyloxCora KOR AU [2]
Series URL: https://archiveofourown.org/series/2198583





	Demotions and Promotions

Cora Ardmore

Now that Kylo was Supreme Leader he needed to think about those close to him and whom he could trust. Much like he needed to think about an heir, but that was for another time. Kylo had consulted with me about reworking The First Order and its staff and I’d given him my honest opinion. Something needed to be done about Hux. He’d become very untrustworthy lately, and he did nothing to hide his distaste about Kylo becoming Supreme Leader. He needed to be taken down a peg or two. He was still too valuable of an asset to dispose of.

Kylo had been keeping me closer lately, I hardly spent any time with the rest of the knights now. All my time was devoted to him that I hadn’t slept in my own quarters for weeks. He hadn’t asked me to be his empress yet, but I had a feeling it was only a matter of time before he popped the question. It made sense for me to become empress, there wasn’t a better candidate. We’d been force bonded since we were children, I was the only one that was spared the night he destroyed Skywalkers temple, the only one to be offered a place by his side. There was no one more devoted to him than me. I’d killed for him more times than I could remember, and I would kill for him a thousand times over.

Kylo led me to Hux’s office, not bothering to knock as we went inside. The office was empty, Hux must be busy. Hopefully, he didn’t keep us waiting for too long. Perching myself on the end of Hux’s desk, I made myself comfortable. Kylo was already impatiently pacing, sometimes stopping and looking through Hux’s drawers.  
“You probably should have given him a heads up. You know he has a busy schedule,” I mentioned.  
“Well, he won’t have a busy schedule for much longer.”  
“You’ll need someone to take his place, someone more reliable and trustworthy.”

“We can worry about that afterwards.”  
Kylo and I waited for another ten minutes. Hux might not be back for hours, and maybe there was a way we could pass the time whilst we waited. In the corner on a peg was Hux’s greatcoat and hat. Getting up from the desk, I undressed down to my black lacy underwear, ignoring Kylo’s frown. The great coat was obviously too big for me, but the hat fit perfectly.  
“What game are you playing, my little minx?” He asked curiously.  
“Maybe I just want to stick the knife in a little deeper. And who knows how long he’s going to be.”

Kylo smirked, standing before me and cupping my chin.  
“Sometimes I think your crueller than me,” he murmured before kissing me.  
Wrapping my arms around him, I deepened the kiss. Lifting me with ease, Kylo put me back down on the desk and kissed a trail down to my neck.  
“You are insatiable,” he growled.  
Kylo began marking up my neck, sucking various purple and blue bruises into my pale flesh. I craned my neck to give him better access, moaning as he continued. Wrapping an arm around my waist, Kylo pulled me closer as his lips, teeth and tongue trailed down my shoulders and collar.

“I’m going to make you scream so loud that The General will you hear you from the corridor,” Kylo promised.  
Wrapping a possessive gloved hand around my neck, he pushed me down on the desk, crushing various papers that had been arranged neatly. His fingers trailed down my collar to my breasts, squeezing them roughly through the lace. Eagerly I reached for him, parting his robes so I could start loosening his pants. Kylo batted my hands away, freeing his cock from the confines of his robes.  
“Is this what my needy little minx wants?” He asked, fisting his cock slowly and teasingly.

I couldn’t help but bite my lip at the sight, my mouth watering at the pre-cum that beaded at the tip. Two could play at that game. Slipping my hand beneath the waistband of my panties, I rubbed my clit in slow circles, moaning softly as I met his gaze. He had that predatory look in his eyes, ready to pounce.  
“Panties off. Now,” he ordered.  
Smirking, I ignored his order, moaning louder. His free hand was back around my neck, squeezing in warning.  
“Don’t make me ask again. Or would you prefer I put you over my knee and spank the bratiness out of you?” He asked.

Shaking my head, I did as he had previously asked, slipping my panties down my legs. His expression remained the same, no hint of a smile or any praise offered. It always was fun to get him a little riled up. The head of his cock pressed against me teasingly, as if he were about to push in. Shifting my hips, a little I hoped he’d slip a little further in from how wet I was. Kylo smirked, rubbing the length of his cock along my wet centre. The head of his cock dragged against my clit to tease me further. I whined softly, needing more but still too stubborn to beg.

“Not so fun when you’re the one being teased, is it?” Kylo asked.  
My hips bucked for more contact, causing Kylo to squeeze my neck in warning again.  
“Is it, Cora?” He repeated, determined to get an answer from me.  
“No, Supreme Leader,” I mumbled.  
His cock was coated in my juices by now, the head teasing my entrance once more. He was determined to make me beg for it now. Bating my eyelashes and giving him my sweetest smile, I hoped it would convince him.  
“Please, Supreme Leader. Please ruin me on Hux’s desk,” I said in my most innocent voice.

Kylo pushed into me agonizingly slow, making me feel every inch of him. My nails dug into his arm as I whined, loud and needy. Kylo’s teeth and jaw were clenched by the time he bottomed out.  
“Fuck, I’ll never tire of your perfect cunt,” he growled.  
The desk rattled as Kylo started a hard pace, his hand still wrapped around my throat to hold me in place. My head hung off the edge of the desk, giving me a good view of the door. Wrapping my legs around his waist, I forced him deeper and closer. Kylo leaned down to mark up my neck and shoulders more. Marks I always wore with pride.

Yanking the lace cups of my bra down, he moved on to marking up my breasts. My moans grew louder as Kylo continued. His hips slammed against mine, which would have sent me further up the desk if it weren’t for his hand around my throat. Kylo leaned down, his lips by my ear.  
“You’re so wet, I can hear it,” he growled.  
Reaching down with his free hand, he found my swollen clit, rubbing it in circles with the pad of his gloved thumb. The leather gave me extra friction, my hips bucking greedily for more.

“Cum for me, Cora,” Kylo encouraged.  
A few more strokes across my clit and my orgasm crested, forcing a shrill cry from my throat as pleasure radiated through my being. Kylo grunted at my tightness but didn’t cum like I had expected. Instead, he kept the pace up and continued to rub my clit even as my pleasure turned to overstimulation.  
“We’re not done, you’re going to keep cumming until The General decides to show,” Kylo smirked down at me.  
All I could was whine in response, my body jerking in response to being overstimulated. Kylo held me down against the desk, continuing to use me despite my discomfort.

The door to the office opened and there stood a very stunned General Hux. Knowing better than to expose us to any passing officers or stormtroopers, he closed the door behind him. He didn’t dare move any closer, but he also didn’t avert his gaze. His fists clenched at his sides and his jaw clenched, whether in anger or arousal, I couldn’t be sure. But the discomfort I felt gave way to pleasure once more. Perhaps it was something to do with our guest. Kylo was lucky to let him watch without taking his eyes or wiping it from his memory. Besides, it’s not the first time we’d fucked with an audience. The other knights had needed a reminder of just who I belonged too, once…or twice.

Hux couldn’t take his eyes off me, swallowing thickly as Kylo fucked me on his desk. Kylo had yet to even acknowledge him, all his focus on making me cum again. My thighs shook as the pleasure was reaching its peak once more. My nails dug into Kylo’s wrist as I needed something to grip as I was forced over the edge.  
“Fuck! Supreme Leader!” I practically screamed.  
The orgasm was intense and seemed to go on forever, my thighs wet with my own fluids. Kylo’s smirk grew into a cocky grin at having made me squirt all over Hux’s great coat. He didn’t last much longer, cumming with a deep guttural growl.

Pulling out of me, Kylo tucked himself away and finally looked in Hux’s direction. The General was now practically shaking with contained rage. Between my thighs, Kylo’s cum had leaked from me and on to the fabric beneath me. Hux was going to have to get this dried cleaned with one hell of a good excuse.  
“I apologize for the intrusion Hux, we didn’t know when you would return. Anyway, we wanted to stop by to tell you in person that your being demoted and an appropriate replacement will be found within the week,” Kylo spoke as if it were the most casual thing in the world.  
As he spoke, I slipped my arms from the sleeves of the greatcoat and redressed.

Hux’s jaw was clenched so hard I’m surprised he hadn’t cracked a tooth yet, his fists were clenched so much I could hear the leather straining.  
“Take your whore and get out,” Hux said lowly.  
“That’s no way to speak to your future empress, you’ll learn to show her respect,” Kylo warned.  
That made both Hux and I pause. Empress? Well, it was about damn time. A wide smile spread across my face and I kissed Kylo’s cheek affectionately.  
“Careful how you address your Supreme Leader and be grateful it was just a demotion he gave you,” I warned, cockiness clear in my tone.

Kylo smiled softly. Linking my arm with his, we left Hux’s office, loitering outside for a few moments.  
“He took that surprisingly well,” I stated.  
“Give it a minute.”  
Low and behold a minute later, shouting and banging could be heard inside Hux’s office. He’d likely thrown something across the room and upturned his desk. Smirking, I held back from laughing too loud. Kylo also looked amused at Hux’s outburst.  
“So if I’m becoming empress, will I have my own throne or…?” I trailed off.  
Kylo smirked suggestively, “I have a few different thrones you could try out, in my quarters.”


End file.
